A Night Dedicated to Us
by Serendicity
Summary: [oneshot] Athrun's POV while he and Kira are making love. Rated R for nongraphic sex Yaoi, KiraxAthrun


Author's notes: Can you believe it? I ACTUALLY posted something else. And to think I completed this one in one whole sitting. Well, it's not even that long really but I like the concept, and I hope you guys will like it too. This idea kinda just came directly from the back of my head and spilled out onto a word document. And yes, I know it's been a long time since the SDT (not to be confused with STD) updates have been a little lacking... But I have worked on bits of the next chapter. I've got about six pages so far but the next chapter is going to be long. I may not even get around to it until summer because of these anime con preparations... (I'm cosplaying as Asu-chan XD) But who knows. Anyways I'll stop rambling about things you guys probably don't care about and I'll get on with letting you read the fic XD; Enjoy!

* * *

I look into his sensual eyes as he speaks to me softly and sweetly, touching my sides that become heated by his fingers. Just hearing his voice melts me from head to toe, from inside to outside. My eyes speak to him in various tones of lust and he leans in, pressing our lips together in a passionate lock. He pulls a sigh from my mouth and presses me tightly against the wall, trapping me between it and his heated body. Our lips clash in a fierce and sensual duel, causing our minds to become fogged with passion. 

He pulls his lips away momentarily, breathing softly against mine. His lips travel down to my sensitive neck, planting butterfly kisses. My eyes flutter shut, becoming engulfed by this world of gentle and sweet pleasures that only we shared. Soon enough our shirts were quickly peeled off to join onto the cold floor beneath us. Immediately he presses his flesh against mine, igniting a fire within each of our hearts that rises to the surface of our skin.

A sweet shiver trails down my spine as his lips linger over my skin like fresh summer rain. I arch my body into his and he moans softly my name, marking my flesh with a blooming sign of his affection. "Kira…" I sigh, leaning my head back against the wall behind me.

His lips move their way back up to my neck then to my ear as he whispers gently, "I love you…" My eyes open halfway, meeting his own which were glazed with desire. I reply to him by pulling his body into mine once more, our lips reuniting once again. Our tongues came out to dance with each other as we made love with our mouths, clutching at each other with our hands, clawing at the warm flesh on our backs. "Athrun…" he moans against my mouth.

I move my hands up to his shoulders and pull him downwards, letting our bodies relocate to the awaiting floor as his body lies tightly on top of mine. I moan to him, a hint of need laced in my voice. He begins to move his body on top of mine, rubbing our hips together and causing me to see stars. "Kira!" I moan again, as my head falls back against the floor. I can hear our breaths pick up and they mingle from the closeness of our faces.

He reaches his hand up to caress my splayed blue hair while he speaks both naughty and sweet things into my ear. I can feel my desire for him building up more by the second, accumulating below my stomach and causing my legs to become weak. I can hear my hitched breathing now, along with his. "Kira please…" I beg softly, gazing at him with desperate eyes. He kisses me warmly on the lips before sitting on his knees to remove the rest of his clothing. I began to strip myself bare as well, anticipated to feel our naked bodies join as one in a sea of ecstasy. Then he returns his body to mine, every curve of our bodies fitting perfectly together, and he moves again. Our need is rubbed together in beautiful friction as we moan in unison, shifting away from the world outside to a world where only the two of us existed.

Our bodies writhe and sweat against one another, pushing us closer to the shore of pure bliss. Suddenly he wraps his arms around me and switches positions, sitting up so that his back was pressed to the wall and I faced him in his lap with my legs wrapped around his hips. He smiles up at me, soothingly caressing my back with his fingertips. I shift slightly as our erections brush together once again, causing me to arch into his chest with a moan. I can see behind his dark eyes that he enjoys watching me in front of him, so I shift my hips again, throwing my head back. He sighs deeply, bringing his hands to my hips. "Athrun…" he whispers as I look back into his eyes with a flushed face and hazed vision. He lifts my hips above his throbbing need, signaling that we needed to move further. I nod, wrapping my arms around his neck and shutting my eyes closed tightly, slowly lowering myself onto his arousal.

I feel the tip press to my entrance and I bite my lower lip, moving slower with fear of pain. Kira notices my hesitation and brings a hand up to caress my cheek. "Don't worry, love… I'd never do anything to hurt you," he says comfortingly. After pressing his lips to my cheek, he helps me lower myself onto him. Almost fully impaled by his length, tears well at the corners of my eyes and roll down my cheek. He gasps and wipes my tears away with his thumbs, holding onto me in a tight embrace trying to soothe the pain away. "Please don't cry, Athrun," he says, stroking my hair gently. "It will get much better soon."

I take a breath, adjusting to his size for a moment before moving again once ready. I hear him gasp loudly as he clutches tightly to my back. I knew that Kira was receiving more pleasure than I was right now, but I tried my hardest for him. Choking down a sob, I pushed down on him until I had completely taken him inside of me. "Oh god!" he moans again, resting his forehead against my shoulder and panting against my skin. I shift once more and suddenly I switch gears completely, being stricken with an immense shockwave of pleasure. My eyes widen and I cry out, pushing down on him again. "Kira! What just… happened…" I recite breathlessly.

He takes a while to respond and groans, gripping the sides of my hips tightly. "It's your prostate… I told you it would feel much better…" He raises his head from my shoulder and smiles up at me, with beads of sweat dripping down his temples. We kiss again and I roll my hips experimentally, catching a breathy moan in my mouth. He has to break his lips from mine in order to breathe and says, "Do that again…" I complied to his request and rolled my hips once again, then shifted to different motions from side to side and back and forth. His eyes close and he slumps back against the wall, breathing heavily and moaning. I could feel sweat dripping down my body in various places as I kept my eyes glued to his face, observing his every facial expression.

This time I lift my hips up and fall back down, repeating the motion and receiving a pleasing result. Kira's mouth hung open as he emitted orgasmic sounds from his lips. I was getting as turned on as he was and my eyes could no longer stay open as I rode him with varying speeds, clutching to his neck with my arms. Our moans filled the room and lingered in the musky air, marking this night ours. With the increasing frequency of our moaning and the rapid heartbeats we shared, our climax was abruptly nearing. I felt my body shake and my muscles contract as I was finally pushed over the edge, throwing my head back and screaming my lover's name while spilling my essence onto his stomach and chest. Kira came along with me shortly after my release, nails digging into my hips and shouting my name, filling me with his seed. I collapsed onto his spent and sweaty body, breathing as if I'd been oxygen-deprived for an hour.

We lay together in the aftermath of our intense orgasm, him being the first one to recuperate, pulling himself out of me and pulling me close. I leaned my head against the crook of his neck, becoming practically motionless. Kira smiled and kissed me on the top of my head. "That was amazing, Athrun…" he said, leaning his head against mine. I had still been trying to catch my breath as he held me, so I nodded in response. He got up slowly and lifted my naked and sedated form into his arms, carrying me over to the bed where we would fall into a peaceful slumber.

He laid me down gently onto the mattress, kissing me on the forehead and pulling a thin layer of sheets over my body before crawling in after me. I looked over at his smiling face and couldn't help but smile with him. I turned on my side towards his body and kissed his lips, lingering on their sweet and salty taste before nuzzling my head under his chin as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"I love you, Kira."

"I love you too Athrun."

I listened to his last sentence before drifting off into the serenity of the night in his arms.

_End_

* * *

A/N: So... What did you think? Was it too short? I like hearing opinions! Anyway, I'll go back to messing around... XD 


End file.
